


I Believed in You

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to music prompt I placed on my tumblr. "I Believed in You" by Skunk Anansie. Post Arrival. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believed in You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was in reply to the prompt I received on my tumblr. Follow me here: http://brittsis.tumblr.com/  
> I'm always up for prompts and will post requests once in a while. Thank you spookyshep for this request. It was fun.

She had polished every button, cleaned every medal, and shined her boots. Not a thread was out of place or a hair loose. Alex was the perfect soldier as she was escorted off the Normandy and marched to the transport that would take her to the first of many debriefings. Guilt of over three hundred thousand lives settled on her shoulders but she held her head high and refused to show it. Then the first stone flew.

A water bottle still full connected with her shoulder and caused her to stumble. Her guard surrounded her but it was too late. Curses were shouted as more debris flew. Shock and anger flooded her. The Alliance, her people, had abandoned her. They declared her a murder and demanded retribution for her crimes. Not a single supporter stood beside her as she was rushed to the transport and carried away.

“Commander,” Vega called her name as they escaped the horde below them.

“Don’t call me that.” Alex cursed. “They stripped my rank long before I even reached earth.”

Vega frowned but didn’t say another word, instead handing her a towel so she could wipe off the worst of the dirt that marred her uniform. 

\---------------------

Alex paced the small room they’d given her. The board had eaten her alive, not taking any excuse for her actions. Not a word was spoken in her favor. The batarians wanted blood and the public wasn’t much better. The Hero of Elysium, humanities first Spectre, and the Savior of the Citadel was on the chopping block and it was only a matter of time before the axe would fall. Her friends, her family had abandoned her. Not even her mother had been in attendance. 

A tear escaped as she remembered all those faces frowning at her. Even Hackett had stood aside, his arms crossed and a grim look on his face. The one person she had grown to depend on since her father’s passing had lost faith in her. 

Alex stopped pacing and clenched her eyes shut. She wouldn’t cry, not for them. She had shed enough tears for the lives she ended. The committee and their accusation didn’t deserve them. Instead she allowed the anger to replace it. Curses crossed her lips as she picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it. Another pillow quickly followed the first being followed by the alarm on the bed side. She had just picked up the lamp when her door slid open and Hackett stepped inside.

“Go away.” She hissed and tossed the lamp.

Hackett dodged it and watch it shatter against the wall. If he hadn’t been quick enough it would have smashed against his head. “Commander…”

“Don’t call me that!” Alex picked up the table but he rushed over and snatched it from her hands. “I’m a civilian now. They abandoned me, every single one of them.”

“Nobody abandoned you.” Hackett stressed and sat the table back down.”

“I didn’t see anyone standing for me.”

He sighed, “This was just a reading of charges and a preliminary hearing. Nothing has been decided and sides haven’t been chosen.”

“But you just stood there.” Alex bit back.

“Is that what this is about?”

“I trusted you! I believed in you and you just fucking stood there!”

Hackett rose and reached for her. She avoided his hand and went to the other side of the room. Her eyes narrowed at him as she reached for a bronze statue on a self. He cursed and dodged it. “God damn it Alex, stop.”

“Why should I? You fucking sent me, asked for a favor.” Alex yelled and grabbed a book. “It’s your fault I’m here and not a single person is helping me. Get out!”

Hackett evaded the projectile and rushed over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and crushed her in a hug. “I’m here for you.”

“No you’re not.” Alex cursed at him and tried to get free but he only held tighter. 

“I’m here for you.” He said again, not letting go.

She struggled, her fists beating against him. She yelled and screamed at him, each time he repeated over and over that he was there. It didn’t take long for her curses to turn to cries and her punches to turn into an embrace. With her head tucked under his chin and her face buried in her chest she mourned. The entire time he told her over and over, “I’m here for you.”


End file.
